


Adorkable / Shouyou Hinata

by ISSEIS



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, okay i’m done wtf, you’re oikawa’s sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISSEIS/pseuds/ISSEIS
Summary: in which she meets a dork she can’t help but find adorable
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Adorkable / Shouyou Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> no bc the way this is just me writing out the match w a bit of hinata at the end 👨🦯

You sat down, finding a seat close to the front. You admit, it was a bit challenging, but it wouldn't have been any fun if you couldn't see anything.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Your friend squealed excitedly into your ear. You winced, the loud noise taking you aback.

"No problem. Anything for you," You smiled at her. You had agreed to come with her to the Volleyball Inter-Highs. You knew her main reason was because she wanted to see your brother, Tooru Oikawa, the star player of your school's team, yet still you didn't mind.

"but cool it, yeah? There's already enough screaming as it is, you're going to give me tinnitus." She nodded, a bright smile resting on her face as she turned back towards the play area, waiting for the teams to start.

You couldn't have a moment of peace though, a group of girls started to fangirl over him, and that's when you noticed the game had begun.

You couldn't have cared less about your brother playing, he was always so good at it, so instead you focused on the other team. A part of you was secretly rooting for them to win, someone to finally put your brother in his place, — the only team so far being Shiratorizawa, but you hated the captain as much as Tooru did — so you never got your hopes up too high.

After all, they had just won the first set. You had began to space out, you were only here for the sake of your closest friend not wanting to be alone. You started to lose faith that the other team would be able to get the lead.

Boredom took over, so you excused yourself for a bathroom break. Really, you weren't sure what you were going to do.

You wandered through the halls, stopping to get a snack by the vending machine.

"Have you heard? Number Ten's quick attack is killer! You've got to see it in action!" You overheard a male voice say. That statement didn't really interest you much but,

"Yeah! People have been talking about it nonstop! I think he's up against Aoba Johsai right now, if we hurry we could still see!" Both voices sounded excited, and the loud clatter of their shoes against the floor followed through with it.

You grabbed your soda, making your way back to the game area. You heard the sound of a ball hitting the floor just as entered. "That's the quick attack!" You didn't know the voice well, but by the panting you assumed it was one of the boys you had just eavesdropped on.

Seemingly having nothing better to do, you took your bag of chips and opened them, glancing at the scoreboard.

You had no idea how long you've been gone because now the score was 18-17 and it was merely half of that when you left. "Woah, could they actually have a chance at winning this?" It was just a thought, still your interest pivoted.

You made sure to focus whenever Number Ten was playing up front. Granted, his height shocked you at first but, he was hard to miss with his dashing speed and bright hair.

Sighing, you realized how quickly your team had won a point back. Sure, you shouldn't have wanted them to lose, but that didn't mean you didn't.

Your eyes widened, watching Number Ten dart across the court and spike the ball. He may have been short, but clearly that meant nothing to him.

"They just hit the twenty point mark!" You gasped, glancing at the scoreboard and sure enough, they did. The hope that lingered in your eye diminished just as quickly as it had appeared when in less than a minute, they were tied again.

You watched in excitement as the score neared set point for the opposing team. You didn't bother figuring out their name, you had just figured your team would win again, clearly that wasn't the case.

Once again, it was tied, making it game point against set point. For once, you were actually intrigued in how this would go, you wanted the other team to win just as bad as those girls wanted to see your brother win.

You smiled, watching the other team, you had just heard numerous people call Karasuno, take back the set. Sure, it was close, but they did it and that's all that mattered.

You cheered with the other's, not minding the glances people from your school shot you. You knew who you wanted to win.

You continued to watch each teams' points stagger back-and-forth, barely maintaining a tie. You couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement wash over you when Number Ten stepped onto the court.

The wide-broad jump is really what sent all your attention towards him. He was lightning fast and it always threw your team off, he was short so he was underestimated, but he could jump and run better than anyone you've ever seen and that's what you liked about him.

"That little guy is awesome." You heard some nearby girls say. "It's volleyball, it's all about nonstop jumping. It's like you're fighting against gravity. Jump to decoy, jump to block, jump to spike." You identified that voice as one of the guys' from earlier.

You already knew that much about the game, your brother drilled it nonstop, and you were his personal cheerleader, even if you hated it. At least the girls weren't dejecting Number Ten like the others were.

You sighed, when he got switched out. Even worse, for a guy who messed up his serve. You didn't want to put him down or anything, but you honestly didn't want to see him play. It was evident that he wasn't any good.

You glanced at the score, Karasuno three under the twenty point mark and Seijoh just hitting it. You could practically feel the stress radiating off of them.

In no time at all, back-to-back points were scored. The team members looked intimidating even. They were so into it. You've never seen a team work this hard against your own, although you weren't really paying attention to that much.

It was match point for your team and although that was good, it meant your brother would boast about it. All you could do was hope, and hope, and hope, that Karasuno would pull through. You couldn't vocally show your support, Oikawa as your older brother meant he'd determine your punishment for traitorism.

Unless you had a good reason, one that suited both your parents and him, you'd have to settle with hope for now.

You relaxed slightly, watching Number Three spike, leaving them one point behind you. You watched intently as Number Five served, Hanamaki retrieving it and sending it back over.

The same person who served, the buzz cut guy, didn't do well, but kept it off the floor. You watched as your brother went for a direct attack, but that dynamic duo struck again.

You enjoyed seeing the passion in Number Ten's eyes, scribbling shock onto your brother's face. It was a deuce now, anyone could take it, the first team to score two points wins. You wanted it to be Karasuno.

The annoying cheering for your team angered you, you wanted to tell them off, but they wouldn't listen. Even if you were Oikawa's sister, you were a first-year, and he had all the glory.

Unless he made it known that you were with him, you'd have no power, if anything you'd only draw attention to yourself and that would piss your sibling off. You didn't need that, not right now at least. His anger would only fuel into the game, he'd win, you couldn't let that happen.

You watched as your favorite player, Number Ten, went after the ball again and again. Third time's the charm, right? He didn't necessarily spike it, but he made the point and that's all that mattered.

You watched as he went for a brief cheer with his other short friend. Judging by his uniform you'd say he was the libero.

You groaned, watching your team take another point. If they got another, without the opposing team gaining one, they'd win. You hated when your team won.

You watched as your brother got ready to serve, more tense than usual. A small grin made its way onto your face when he hit it out. All Karasuno needed to do was score the next point, game over.

A scowl took over the grin as Aoba Johsai gained another point in the blink of an eye. You were growing tired with this, you just wanted Karasuno to win, and fast.

Except now they need two direct points to win, instead of the one Seijoh just took back. They did gain one, but your team gained another. All these back-to-back points we're getting on your nerves. They were even past the thirty point mark.

"Score up a good one, Oikawa!" Some girls cheered. You knew your brother was too out of it to let it boost him, but it still annoyed you.

"Oh, no! Do you think Tooru will be able to serve good?" Your friend asked, she had her eyes on him the entire game. "I could care less about what he does, as long as he doesn't win." You mumbled the last part underneath your breath, that would spike suspicion.

She already knew your dislike towards your brother, so the first half of your sentence was nothing out of the ordinary. You rolled your eyes as you neared match point again for what felt like the nth time.

"Why couldn't the game be over? Karasuno needs to win! Why won't they win? Damn it!" You swore at yourself. Although you weren't actually on the court, you knew what it felt like to lose.

You were a gymnast, losing to others who could do the same thing you could was something you hated most.

Your territory was mats, not courts, but after being a cheerleader for your knuckle-head brother against your will for so many years, you felt like you owned it to. You couldn't bear seeing him win again.

You wanted to scream, cheer, shout, but you wouldn't be allowed to unless they won, so you harvested that energy, brewing it into hope, faith, belief, wishing they'd take the game. Even if it didn't work, you knew they were substantial competitors, especially Number Ten.

It was match point for Karasuno again, you were ready for them to win, so you could express your gratitude loudly.

Your eyes followed the ball, your brother looked as over-confident as always, the players were giving it their all.

As anticipated, they were going to win the game with another quick attack. Number Ten leaped, Number Nine tossed, the ball flew, but it wasn't going his way.

It was a decoy. The ball leaps over the tips of Number Nine's fingers, landing on the ground on the opposite side of the court, a setter dump.

The room fell silent, everyone watching in shock. As soon as the whistle blew, signaling Karasuno's point, you cheered wildly.

Someone had finally kicked your brother's ass and you were happy. You knew you'd get an earful later if you were caught cheering, but you couldn't help it. You seemed to be happier than the team themselves.

As they cleared out, done for the day, you rushed down to meet them out there. You wanted to personally congratulate them and then thank them.

"You guys rock! Totally badass! Congrats, I mean it!" You shouted towards the boys dressed in orange and black, appearing closer and closer in your line of view.

Not all of them stopped, a few just turned and smiled as a thanks before continuing to their destination, although one just kept walking.

Three stopped completely, in addition to the two females showing their gratitude before continuing.

"Really?!"

"You think so?!"

"Hell yeah!"

They all spoke consecutively, excitement lacing through their voices and shining in their eyes. The first one to speak was short, so was the second, the third was just a little taller than you.

The first short one had spiky hair, and a blonde streak, the other was that astonishing quick middle-blocker, Number Ten. The tall one wasn't bald, at least not completely, he had a buzz cut, looked like a delinquent, yet stood in front of you just as stoked as a little girl.

"Yeah, you definitely had them beat." You smiled, watching as the two short ones exploded in joy.

"I can't believe it! Someone thinks we're good, not only that, but she's a girl!" The taller of the three cheered.

"And she's hot!" The spiky short one added.

Although, the interaction didn't last very long. The person you assumed to be the captain, judging by his stances, walked up to them and hit them in the back of their heads, before grabbing them by their collars.

"Imbeciles! How many times have I told you not to fawn over the girls?! Can't you just be civil for once?!" He grumbled angrily.

"Sorry, Daichi." They sighed monotonously, being pulled away, or more like dragged against the ground, by him.

"Hey, Short-stack," You announced, averting his attention from the older boys. "Hey! I'm not that short! I'm almost as tall as you!" He shouted.

"Hmm... I think I've got an extra inch or two on you," You teased with a sly smirk, watching his excitement replace with temporary anger. "but I don't know your name, so what else was I supposed to say?"

Confusion hit, clearing his face expressionless, but only for a second because he was smiling again instantly. "Hinata! Shoyo Hinata!" He jumped gaily. Even when he wasn't trying, he still went high up.

"Damn, you really got some air, not to mention speed." You complimented, noticing that it only seemed to fuel his passion.

"Yeah! I'm short so, I kinda have to make up for it wherever else I can!"

"I agree. A growth spurt could do you well," You grinned, watching as his smile dropped into a defensive scowl. "You're pretty short too, you know!"

"Oh, trust me, I know." You mumbled, spiking his interest and curiosity. "You... do?" He trailed with a sense of uncertainty. He thought that for a girl, you were pretty average height.

"Say, what school are you from?" He asked, glancing at your jacket. It was teal and white, the colors of-

"Seijoh."

"What?!" He all but yelled. He was clearly confused. He didn't understand it at all. "Why were you congratulating us? We beat you! I thought you guys were supposed to be more upset or something!"

"Yeah, well, why can't I cheer for someone else for once?! Isn't it greedy to want to win all the time and be the best?!"

You had lost your composure, something Toru has been drilling into you relentlessly. You just couldn't help it, the thought of your school, or more specifically the boys volleyball team, winning again and again.

Shoyo's eyes slightly widen, taking a step back at your sudden outbursts, yet you could feel that he wasn't scared.

"S-sorry," You sighed. "it's just..." You inhaled, preparing yourself to voice your reason, to tell someone who'll actually listen and consider it, someone who won't shut you down without thinking, speak your opinion.

"I'm tired of my jackass of a brother always getting his pride blown through the roof every time he wins a game. He needs to learn how to not be so cocky. So far, only Shiratorizawa could do it, but you guys proved yourselves today, and for that I'm eternally grateful."

He didn't say anything for a moment, taking it in before he started beaming again. "You wanted to see them lose just as bad as we did! You're awesome! By the way, what's your name?"

You winced, dreading that question. If you told him, his image of you would definitely change. "I like you, I think I'll call you Fireball." You smiled, ruffling his hair up a bit, using your fondness of him to switch up the subject for the brief moment that you could.

"Fireball? That's so cool! Way better Ginger-Ale like those mean guys say!" He definitely was a star, a ball of gas, or in his case, energy, waiting to burst.

"Hinata! Come on! Coach is treating us to a barbecue!" The other small boy from earlier shouted. "Yeah, sure thing! Be right there, Noya!"

He turned back to you, waving his friend off. "I hope we can meet again, see you..." He trailed off, his smile slightly faltering as he realized he still didn't know your name.

So he didn't forget... it was worth a try. You liked that he was invested to know your name, that he took an interest to you. Normally you either a nobody, or just Tooru’s shadow, girls attempting to use you to get to him.

You assumed that with as much energy as he had, even after a draining game, his mindset would be all over the place.

"Oikawa." You stated flatly. He scanned over your appearance, finding the similarities in your physical attributes nearly spot-on, strikingly identical.

You had the same light and wild hair, yours naturally being longer than his, the same light eyes that mirrored the color of your hair, the same pointed ears, the same radiating energy, the same cheeky wits, the same grin, smirk, smile, laugh, scowl, you name it! You could pass off as twins if you really wanted to.

"We're leaving! You'll be left here!" The boy, he had called Noya, returned to taunt, dashing down the end of the pathway.

"Strong genes." He muttered, taking one last look at you to connect the dots from your previous statement earlier to the image of your looks, before taking off, offering a genuine smile and friendly wave, after his friend.

A small smile rested on your face latter to a content sigh, you managed to spare a glance back prior to making your way to your sulking brother.

"Hey, what gives?! You were holding us up!" Kageyama scolded the small boy, light anger in his tone, weaving through the curiosity as Hinata sat next to him. "He met a girl!" Noya jumped up, over the seat, intruding on the conversation.

"A girl?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrow, showing his doubt when his tone of voice didn't. "Yeah, the one who congratulated us!" Tanaka cut in. "Oh yeah, you knuckle-heads had no respect for her." Daichi spoke, retrieving an anxious cower from the two.

"If it took you that long then, you should've at least gotten her name, or were you too afraid to ask her and chickened out when Noya called you?" Kageyama teased. "N-no! I asked her, but..." He trailed off looking down at his hands, which were clenching the seat.

"But what?"

"She's from Seijoh, and she thought we were great, but she-"

"So you didn't get her name?" Tsukishima cut him off, his doubts stronger than whatever he believed Shoyo was about to say. "I did! It's Oikawa." He shivered, the words tasting saltier than the blonde boy himself after rolling off his tongue.

The bus fell silent, confusion and curiosity radiating off of the team and transferring into nervousness as it was absorbed by the petite first-year. "Now that I think about it, she did look like him a little. Then again, I didn't really see much." Daichi testified.

"Why would she cheer for us then?" Yamaguchi questioned. "Oikawa is a huge pain. Think about how egoistical he could be each time he won a game. I think I would want someone to win against him too every once in a while." Sugawara spoke up.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. She called me Fireball!" His lips quivered into a, what he had yet to realise, lovesick smile at the memory. "I think Hinata has got himself a little crush." Asahi snickered.

"What?! I do not! I just like the name, that's all!" He defended himself, although he could feel himself already finding you in the near future. He just didn't want to be teased about it so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP THIS IS SO BAD ITS FUNNY i wrote it in like september pls 😭


End file.
